


Overwhelmed

by themorningsun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (means nb/mlm), (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hard of Hearing Zuko, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Partially Blind Zuko (Avatar), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sokka (Avatar), So yeah, Trans Male Character, Trans Zuko (Avatar), achillean relationship, he's my comfort character since forever, yes i have a lot of headcanons for zuko, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorningsun/pseuds/themorningsun
Summary: Zuko wakes up half naked on the couch with a massive migraine and a terrible pain that was beginning to expend through his stomach. He looked around and saw the TV still on with some cheesy romance movie which made him grunt in annoyance and pain while turning it off."Sokka…?" He mumbled for his roommate, wishing that he was not home because Zuko knew how ugly and disgusting he must look right now. The way his body was fastly becoming stickier and wetter with swear just made everything worse. Fucking great.It's not like he wanted to stay there feeling gross, but his body wouldn't move like he wanted it to without making it seem like it was ripping Zuko in half.And, for his absolute pleasure, Sokka opened the door just as he forced himself to turn and fell with his back to the floor. His lungs basically stopping from the impact and making him gasp for air.or: Zuko has a drug withdrawal and Sokka helps
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that happened to me although I changed stuff to fit the couple but yeah it's very personal :)

Zuko wakes up half naked on the couch with a massive migraine and a terrible pain that was beginning to expend through his stomach. He looked around and saw the TV still on with some cheesy romance movie which made him grunt in annoyance and pain while turning it off.

"Sokka…?" He mumbled for his roommate, wishing that he was  _ not  _ home because Zuko knew how ugly and disgusting he must look right now. The way his body was fastly becoming stickier and wetter with swear just made everything worse.  _ Fucking great. _

It's not like he wanted to stay there feeling gross, but his body wouldn't move like he wanted it to without making it seem like it was ripping Zuko in half.

And, for his absolute pleasure, Sokka opened the door just as he forced himself to turn and fell with his back to the floor. His lungs basically stopping from the impact and making him gasp for air.

"Hey, I'm ho-  _ HOLY SHIT, ZUKO! _ " The man whisper-screamed, running to grab the other by the nape and back. "Fuck, you look terrible. Are you sick?!"

He just squinted his eyes shut, trying to get the air back and to calm down from the just newly acquired anxiety attack caused by the mortifying embarrassment he was having. It was already bad how sick he felt and to have _Sokka_ , his fucking idiotic little - huge as fuck - _crush_ , to see him like that was the cherry on top of the cake that made his eyes sting with tears - that he forcefully made stay inside his eyes by rubbing them with rage.

"I-I'm fine, really." He croaked out, doing the best he could to smile as reassuring as it was possible. But it wasn't reassuring enough because it only earned a snort from Sokka.

"Sure. You are more pale than normal and that already says a lot." His naked waist was grabbed and Zuko opened his eyes.

_ OH MY GOD,  _ his mind screamed when he saw how close their faces were, bringing his eyes closed once again to escape the way Sokka's gorgeous face was plastered with worry.

He really  _ really _ wanted to say something, but everything was being too overwhelming so he just let Sokka guide him to his own room and be laid down on the bed.

"It's okay." _ It wasn't _ . Everything was spinning and his body was eating him from inside like there was some sort of monster trying to kill him, ripping his flesh apart with fire and acid. The anxiety was also another factor of pain as his breath was beginning to be unsteady and his throat started to close like he ate something he was allergic to.

This was ridiculous.

Yes, he was already feeling unwell before falling asleep but he had some headache problems before and he always slept through it and woke up better! But now everything hurt and was so  _ so _ much worse. It was fucking cold too and, ugh, the sweat was all over him now, the bedsheets were going to be soaked and stinky in the morning.

And the damn anxiety attack that was now making him start to cry was even more humiliating. He tried to wipe the tears away again, but he was already quietly sobbing at that point and if he didn't let out at least one bit, he was probably going to die from lack of oxygen by trapping them inside or some shit like that.

Suddenly, a cold and wet cloth was going through his face very softly - which made him hiss first although it was appreciated.

"Ok, ok. I can see that you're having an anxiety attack." Sokka's voice was full of concern and fear.  _ Shit, I made him sad _ . "But this is too different from the other times! It looks like you're gonna vomit, do you wanna vomit?!"

Zuko made his best to shake his head in disagreement, but all the feelings were getting too intense to endure. And- Fuck, maybe he  _ did _ want to vomit after all.

All of a sudden his back arched when the pain increased without a warning, his throat finally letting out a loud cry and tears spilling more and more. His blind eye stung really badly because of the tears, it was scratchy before when the tears were little but now it felt like he was being burned again.

Zuko put a hand over his scar, hiccups cutting his throat like knives.

The whole situation was abrupt, he was never like this before. Not knowing what was going to happen next only made him scream in frustration.

"...ko! Please, calm down. Oh, for Tui and La…" The voice was kind of muffled now since he buried his good ear to the pillow when he curled into himself, but Zuko made his best to listen. "Just- Fuck! Ok, we're going to the hospital right the fuck now."

_ "No! _ " His eyes were now fully open, afraid. He tried to sound like he was okay next, but his voice was strained. "No, Sokka, really! There's no need, please."

He  _ hated _ going to the hospital. Yes, they had free healthcare, that wasn't the problem!!!! He just… he just couldn't bear being in one. Went too many times for a lifetime already.

"Stop it, you're horrible, Zuko." Sokka was going through his wardrobe now. "Y-You… I'm scared ok?! We're going and you're gonna be fine."

Zuko was being held sit now, a very soft tank top was getting put on him delicately before he was picked up by the back and legs.

"Please…" He cried out, closing his eyes.  _ It hurts so much. I don't wanna go there again, please. _

"I know, I know…" The whisper sounded broken. "But I'm here with you."

He was sobbing non-stop now, his head buried in Sokka's neck because he couldn't even bear to open his eyes while in motion.

The sound of the car engine was the only thing that made him realise he was already laying down inside Sokka's car. He didn't even feel when he was put there, too concentrated on trying to breathe normally again.

"We'll be there soon, I promise." A hand caressed his damped hair. _ Don't touch it, it's nasty. _ "I'm here, darling…"

With that, everything finally became black and he passed out before even getting to comprehend the words.

───────────

The next time he woke up, Zuko could feel that he was lying on a bed and not on Sokka's backseat. He was feeling warm now and much better than before. His eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the dim light of what he was recognising as a hospital room.

His mind went crazy with flashbacks of his father not even bothering to look at his face after beating him up so badly he had to stay at the hospital for weeks. He was there again, he was hurt. He hated there. 

"Zuko!" Someone gasped by his side and took hold of his cheeks very softly, like he could break. "You're finally up…"

"So… kka…?" He blurted out after realising who the person was, blinking a bit and making his best to sit up, only to see the IV on his arm. His throat felt thick and hoarse, but he still managed to talk "How long was I…?"

The other one was still looking at him with a beaming expression, although he soon rose from his chair and fumbled around the room only to come back with a glass of water. "Just about three hours, you needed to rest. How are you feeling?" He asked with a concerned tone. 

"Never been better." Zuko grinned when Sokka rolled his eyes, waiting for Zuko to finish his drink before sighing deeply.

"Ok, I was going to let you get a little bit more comfortable but I need some answers. Is it okay for me to ask some questions, Hot Stuff?"

Zuko stared at Sokka for a little while, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt before giving a brief nod of consent and looking down to his lap.

"Good boy." Sokka smiled, ruffling his already messed up hair - Zuko didn't mind, it was cute and he felt a slight blush come up his cheeks at the gesture.  _ No, that's not the time to be overly in love with your best friend! Focus. _ "When we got here we went to Emergency, they asked me what happened but I didn't know  _ what _ happened so I just told them about your anxiety attack. They also asked me if you took any medicine, which I'm glad that I memorized the name of it-"

"You did?!"

"-and was able to tell them." Another sigh, followed by Sokka hesitantly grabbing Zuko's hand and intertwining their fingers. The japanese boy's heart was a mess by then. "Some tests were made… You had a drug withdrawal."

They fell into silence. The uncomfortable type of silence that he hated so much.

Zuko felt ashamed because now he knew exactly what he'd done and he'd made Sokka go through so much stress only because he was a dumbass.

"So... why?" Zuko inhaled deeply and Sokka squeezed his hand as some sort of reassurance. "Only answer me if you want to, hm? I'm here for you, Zuko. Trust me, please."

"I trust you." He said quickly, snapping his head to the man beside him. "I  _ do _ ."

Sokka nodded with a faint smile, thumb caressing his hand. "Tell me why, then." He asked carefully.

"It was just…" Zuko stared down at their hands, not being able to look at those sapphire eyes. He was afraid of what he would see in them when he told the stupid reason. "I stopped taking them four days ago. I hate them, Sokka, I hate them so much!" Tears were threatening to fall again, this time he did nothing to stop them even when it hurt. "They're so stupid.  _ I'm _ so stupid. Why do I need fucking  _ pills _ to be happy?! Why do I need them so that I won't kill myself?!?! I'm already 23 years old and can't even control my own emotions! It's so annoying and it makes me feel terrible, makes me feel like the weakling little  _ girl _ my father always said I was." He let out a bitter laugh as he misgendered himself, throwing his head back onto the bed headboard. "But then I was even dumber and stopped taking the medicine out of nowhere and now here we are… I'm sorry, Sokka, I really am."

It was quiet again. Zuko still couldn't look at the other so he just let his tears fall and bit his lower lip harshly not to sob.

"Zuko." Sokka whispered, but he didn't move. "Zuko, look at me."

Again, didn't move. He only closed his eyes, squeezing Sokka's hand very faintly - which he retreated short after. Then he heard some movement and he was  _ sure  _ Sokka was going to leave him alone but suddenly he felt strong and toned arms wrapping him in a tight hug. Zuko could only open his eyes and gasp in surprise.

"Sokka! Wh-"

"Shut up, you stupid moron." His voice was thick and watery. Was he crying as well?! "Let me hug you, Zuko, you deserve this. You deserve every drop of care and love in the world, damn it. I say this all the time."

Shock was making his body stay still, although he managed to grasp at his friend's shirt and, soon enough, bury his head on the crook of his neck. They weren't the type to hug much.

"You always say dumb stuff…" He mumbled, letting out a shuddering sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Please, don't apologize to me, please." Sokka backed off only enough to sit down on the bed, look at him and hold his cheeks to rub the tears away, although what startled Zuko the most was the light kiss on his nose and the way he put their foreheads together. "Zuko, listen to me, ok?" And the only thing he could do was nod. His yellow eye staring in awe at the sapphire ones who were full of emotions he couldn't quite understand. "It doesn't matter how old you are, people  _ can't _ control their emotions, that's a fact. You're not weak, you're the strongest and most brilliant person I know. What you have are  _ psychological illnesses _ , ok? That's not something to be ashamed of, that's not something that makes you weak and that's not something that makes you unworthy of happiness, no matter how you acquire it." His eyes shone along with the smile on his soft-looking lips, Zuko hitched a breath. "I know how hard it is for you to believe these words, all I hope is that you think about them. Zuko, I hope you can see yourself the way  _ I _ see you someday, I really  _ really  _ hope you do… Because then you would fall in love with yourself just like I did and do everyday."

Zuko's eyes almost popped out of his head, making Sokka laugh a bit before leaving a kiss on his forehead.

"Surprised?" Sokka shrugged. "You're easy to fall in love with, Zuko. You're beautiful, amazing, smart, kind and loving - you're kind of a dumbass, it's endearing though. You don't believe in yourself, but at least try to believe in  _ me _ who believes in  _ you _ when I say how much of an incredible person you are." He sighed dreamily, smile still on his lips. "You smile and I would give you the world if I could… I know it's so stupidly cheesy of me, but yeah."

"...You lo-love me?" Zuko was shaking a bit, hands still clutched on Sokka's shirt. "Like… romantically?!"

"Uh, yes?" He tilted his head to the side, a light shade of red dusting his brown cheeks. "Well, I really wasn't planning to confess here and now, but after everything you said I really needed to." Sokka looked away sheepishly. "I'm sorry to throw all these yearning feelings at you out of nowhere especially when you've just woke up."

"Why are you apologizing?" Zuko breathed, a relieved smile appeared on his lips as some tears began to fall  _ again _ . He turned his head slightly, only enough so that he could place a soothing kiss on Sokka's palm that still held his cheeks firmly. "Sokka…"

"Yeah?" He gulped soundly, which made Zuko giggle amidst all the tight feelings in his chest. "Oh, no, you're crying again, sorry I know it hurts…"

"I'm happy." It sounded strange to say that, but it was true. "I know, I know… I'm at the hospital after a drug withdrawal and just said a bunch of depressing stuff that I bottled up in my heart to you, so saying that I'm happy right now is odd." He thought for a bit, then buried his face on Sokka's chest, one arm wrapping around his waist since the other still had the IV on it. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still a depressed piece of shit who needs  _ a lot _ of work to get through it. The thing is that…  _ you _ make me happy. I don't want to hold you accountable for my happiness, though, so don't even think about it, I have a therapist for this!" He added the last part quickly, knowing how the other was. "Ugh, what I'm trying to say is that you're the one who makes me happy the most, even when I'm having one of my episodes you're the one who makes me smile and works me through it." Zuko peeked his good eye open to look at the astonished expression on his best friend's face. "I love you."

A heartbeat passed before Sokka responded with a very loud, " _ Romantically _ ?"

"Obviously, dumbass." Zuko rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the blush that creeped through his face and ears. "I'm crying because I love you so damn much and have for such a long time and I thought it was stupid and shameful to love my best friend like this… but you love me back and I'm just…" He ducked his head down again, sobbing. "Kind of overwhelmed, but not in a bad way."

The inuit hummed, tracing circles on Zuko's back with his hand. "Hey, move over, I'm gonna lay down with you." Zuko could feel the vibrations of the whisper through his chest, making him more comfortable there.

"There's no space." He frowned even though Sokka couldn't see him.

" _ Duh _ , that's why we're going to cuddle. Now move your pretty ass." Zuko blushed again, but did what was told.

_ I'm screwed. _

Sokka laid down and pulled Zuko, carefully, to basically sit on top of him and rest his head on his chest - and no, obviously Zuko wasn't going apeshit in his head, he was totally cool with it!  _ Cool, cool, cool, cool. _

A satisfied sigh slipped out of his lips when Sokka began to stroke his long black hair, it was calming him down from all the emotions he felt throughout that whole interaction bit by bit.

_ Only him _ , Zuko blushed at the sappy thought but let his mind go blank at the good sensation washing through his body, looking at the bare toned and brown arm circling his waist.

"Wait…" Zuko looked at Sokka with wide eyes. "Aren't you supposed to grab a nurse or something? Since I've been sleeping for so long and-" He squinted to be able to look at the contents of his IV. "-the medicine is almost done."

Sokka slapped his own forehead. " _ Shit! _ I forgot! I was so- For Tui and La, I'm so stupid!" He laughed out loud. "Yes, I need to! But, ugh, you're so pretty like this, I don't want to leave."

Zuko pinched his arm and looked away. "You can't just say stuff like that out of nowhere, you sappy fucker."

His best friend -  _ more _ than best friend? - only nuzzled his hair after a light snort before he got up. He stopped beside the bed though, putting one hand on Zuko scarred cheek to stroke the scar tissue with care.

"Let's talk about us after we go home and you eat a bit. Also, your breath kinda stinks." Zuko could only hum in response, lost in the touch and not even addressing the insult. "You're just like a kitty, babe."

"Already with the pet names?" He said with a crooked brow, trying his best to slow down his heart rate - stupidly so because Sokka could clearly see it on the machine next to him.

"You know you like it, Sexy Pants." Both laughed out loud at that. "I'll be right back, don't worry."

And, with that and multiple face kisses that got Zuko to punch weakly that broad chest, he was left alone in the hospital room, smiling stupidly to himself as he imagined going back home and kissing Sokka.

He wasn't cured all of a sudden, but - honestly? - Zuko's body and mind felt at least a little lighter at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos (probably?)!  
> If there's any grammatical errors please say so :)


End file.
